The Vocaloid Princess
by Nakamura Akira
Summary: School has begun and Miku and the Vocaloids are being dragged into one of their Sensei's crazy ideas to bring both them and the Drama kids to perform none other than the Phantom of the Opera. Bring in a mysterious purple haired boy, a jealous but cheating Kaito, a stalker, and her royal blood. Can Hatsune make it past senior year with the help of her friends or will she crumble?R
1. The Morning Hassle

_**So this is my second fanfic. I do accept any helpful ideas and such.  
**_

_**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters. I simply own the story. :3**_

* * *

I yawned as the suns golden rays hit my bedroom window. it was 3 pm. "Another boring day." I mumbled climbed out of bed. My room was a mess, as it always was during summer vacation, never bothering to pick up any of the stuffed animals i owned, except for my Hakuoki plushes those were always on a shelf or on my bed since they are precious to me. I never really have the time to clean it since I spent most of it out with the other Vocaloids. A fierce knocking came from my door downstairs and the voice of my closest friend Megurine Luka and the third Vocaloid started yelling at me to open the door

"MIKU! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" I groaned kicking away all my stuffed animals on the floor and yelled back

"IM COMING! IM COMING!" Sighing I ran through my bedroom door and downstairs still in my pajamas.

"HATSUNE MIKU! COME ON!" she yelled.

I yanked the door open. Standing there smiling with her ever present smile was Luka. Already dressed and glammed up. Her bubble gum pink hair pulled up in a bun wearing a dress and shoes of yellow with stripes of pink.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnaaaaaallllllly!" She said pushing me inside my living room, closing the front door.

"Ya' know Megurine most of us like to sleep in and spend time with our pets." I said sarcastically rubbing my eyes with one hand and pulling out knots from my dark to light blue hair.

"But you don't have any pets Miku. Unless you count that horde of stuffed animals you have scattered all over your bedroom floor. Plus its 3 pm only you sleep in this late." she winked sitting down on my couch.

"Whatever" I mumbled heading towards the bathroom. "So what do you have planned for today Luka?" I asked grabbing a toothbrush and covering with toothpaste.

"Ohh well I thought we could hang out with the others and just chill out at the park or at the mall." I shrugged shoving the tooth bush in my mouth, brushing my teeth.

"We can go over a few of our new songs or dances if any of us want. I'll be easier to learn them now than during school." I placed my tooth brush back after i rinsed my mouth, continuing to brush my hair.

"How about no." I said "its called summer vacation for a reason. Nothing school or vocaloid related other than us and having fun" Luka grinned evilly

"Just what I wanted to hear. How about we all go to a party tonight." she said

I winced "I don't know... last time we all went to a party I ended up kissing Len and you ,as I recall, were all lovey dovey with Kiyoteru." I giggled as Lukas cheeks got as pink as her hair

"Shut up Miku!" she groaned throwing a couch pillow at me.

"Alright Alright" I said catching the pillow. "How about lets call up the others, go to the school to check up, go to the mall, and if we are all up to it we can go to the party."

Megurine sighed "Alright. But if we have to learn another dance to another song I'm out! I don't want it to happen like last year..."

I giggled Ahh last year. Yup last year the vocaloids performed , well we always perform at our schools concerts and other concerts among town and cities, Love is War was performed but we needed one more boy unfortunately we couldn't find anyone and Luka here had to sing that part . Ahh how her voice sounded. I burst out laughing

"Hatsune Stop!" she said tackling me to the floor "It was not my fault! You all pressured me into doing it! Having only Kiyoteru, Kaito , and Len isn't enough when there are four of us!"

I sighed "Yeah I know. But we don't have anyone else." We both stayed silent Luka still on top of me. "Well If we want to get a move on I better get dressed and you call up everyone else." She nodded getting off me as I stood up

"And wear something fun Miku!" she grinned pulling out her pink yellow stripped phone.

I rolled my eyes as she started dialing. "Might as well wear nothing but my panties and bra" I mumbled opening my closet taking out a black dress lined with a blue same like my hair.

"MIKU! HURRY!"

I groaned loudly "Its only been a few seconds Luka!" I yelled back pulling off the pajamas, replacing them with the dress. "Shoes..." I mumbled again grabbing a pair of flats like the dress.

"Come on Miku everyone will be at the school in a few minutes" she said walking through the door "AHHHH! Look at my Miku-chan!" Luka grinned looking me over, making me feel uneasy.

"Stop it Luka!" I moaned closing the closet door grabbing my purse. "Where are we meeting them?" I asked as we left my room walking down the stairs and out the door locking it as we left. "GAHHH!" I squinted as the harsh sunlight hit my blue eyes and pale skin

"Oh come on Miku" Luka said rolling her eyes at me.

I giggled but covered my eyes nonetheless. "Car or walking?" I asked

" walking" she grinned I sighed.

"Fine" The school wasn't far to were most of us lived near the school except Kiyoteru who was the only one who had a car. We walked in silence for only two minutes exactly before we turned the corner and saw moving trucks near a home.

"Wonder who has moved in..." Luka trailed off staring at the movers I shrugged

"dunno." Luka sighed " Wonder if its a new student.. maybe she can sing!" She exclaimed happily clapping her hands together

"Or it can be a weird guy that stares for far too long and yells at you to get off his lawn before he unleashes his pugs on you" I laughed as Luka pushed me "Hey! Just sayin" We both burst out laughing at the idea

"Ahh well no time to let our imaginations run wild Miku we have to get to the school or the others will laugh at us for being late again!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward making me run against her as we passed the movers.

I turned to look back as we were to run around the corner and into the parking lot of the school when I caught eyes of a tall handsome boy with long purple hair in a ponytail he was staring right at me I was about to say something before Luka interrupted me "Come on Miku!" she yelled pulling us towards the parking lot all thoughts of the purple haired boy gone for the moment.

* * *

_**So that was chapter one! Kinda sucked I know but hopefully you all liked it xD I like reviews so pleas do so. I already have some chapters done so if I get a few reviews I know you'll all interested in this fanfic and I can post them all up. Thank you! :3**_

_**-Princess Chiba (Bunny)  
**_


	2. The Party

Luka guided us through the parking lot and into the school. She let my hand go once we were inside the hallways of the ever boring school. "Alright were to?" I asked walking past the many classes that terrorized me throughout my life.

"They all said the music room" she said catching up to me as we both walked through the first hall into the second turning the corner to where the music room was. Where all our vocaloid meetings were usually held if we weren't in the mood to spend time in the schools theater where all the drama students hung out. We walked into the classroom.

"Hey guys" Luka smiled giving everyone hugs before she went to sit down next to Kiyoteru.

"Hey Miku" Kaito said as I sat near my guitar case.

"Hi Kaito" I grinned back at him as he came to sit near me "Where are Rin and Len?" I asked playing with kaitos blue scarf as he grabbed a piece of my hair twirling it in his fingers Gumi looked up from her novel.

"Umm I believe they will be here any minute. Rin said they wouldn't take too long."

We all groaned by that they usually meant they would be at least 5 minutes late.

"Well now that we know they will be late" I began " Whats new?" I asked everyone Gumi put down her novel

"I think we may have a new singer." she said as we all turned to look at her

"What?" both Kaito and Kiyoteru said

"Mhm. I heard Izuma-sensei talking to someone about it and then said something about it to me."

We all looked at each other when both Rin and Len burst into the room "Hey Guys!" They both said "Hey" we all replied.

"Why the somber faces?" Rin asked going around giving us hugs as Len sat down a cross from me.

"Well we might have a new singer." Gumi said again

"A new singer?" Len asked

"Yup. Someone new to town. I don't know the specifics right now but Izuma-sensei will probably introduce the singer to us when school start next week."

We all were silent thoughts of the purple haired boy swirled my mind until Luka broke it

"You think it will be a girl?" she said

"I don't think so" Kaito said "We need another male. Izuma-sensei knows this he wont just give us another female singer. It will throw us completely off balance and we would have to rewrite all our songs just to fit another female singer." Kiyoteru said We all nodded in agreement.

"Well we all practiced our songs right?" Gumi asked everyone as she twirled a lock of her green hair between two fingers.

Len snickered "Sure we did" Gumi rolled her eyes at him

"We have to perform Romeo and Cinderella during the first school assembly on Monday we need to practice guys or we'll look like idiots."

We all groaned again "We know Gumi but we can practice tomorrow and Sunday we already practiced all last week give us a break." Kiyoteru said

All of us nodding "Fine" she mumbled going back to her novel.

"So now on to better news!" Luka jumped up "Wanna go to the mall and to a party?" she asked excitedly

"Sure!" both Rin and Len exclaimed Kiyoteru nodded and so did Gumi.

"Ill go if you go Miku" Kaito said meeting my eyes.

I nodded "Um yea" I said. We all knew Kaito has a crush on me. I also had a crush on him but Ive never had the courage to say anything but after our "nights" together, well I'm pretty sure he already knew.

"Well its settled!" Luka said grabbing Kiyoterus hand, pulling him up. "You'll drive us right?"

Kiyoteru sighed "I kinda have to now dont I?" he said mockingly to Luka

"MHMM!" she giggled.

As they walked out of the classroom Gumi Rin and Len running after each other, Kaito stood "Come on Miku! Lets have some fun today!" he said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Smiling I stood with him leaving the classroom, down the halls, and out of the school.

"Come on guys!" Luka yelled getting into Kiyoterus van as everyone scrambled inside.

"Coming!" Kaito yelled back grabbing my arm pulling us towards the van and inside closing the door behind us.

"TO THE MALL!" Everyone yelled out as Kiyoteru drove us to the land of wonder, which we call the mall. Kiyoteru drove like a mad man when he wants to and in this case he did. Everyone jumped out of the van as Kiyoteru shut off the vans engine. "

We only have two hours before the party starts." Luka said already walking towards the mall "I need new clothes and a two new uniforms. Anyone else?" she asked

"Yeah!" Gumi, Rin, and I said running after her leaving the boys behind. "Well we can start with the uniforms if you guys want?" she said walking inside past the many food booths, jewelry stands, and clothes stores. "yea" we all said pushing each other around like a bunch of kids with hair that matched the rainbow.

"Hey girls!" a voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Izuma-sensei coming up to us with multiple shopping bags.

"Hello Izuma-sensei" we all said in unison bowing down.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked

"Well we are going to get our uniforms for Monday Sensei." Luka said as we all nodded.

"Ahh well if you are going to Yuuki's shop for the uniforms can I ask you to please pick up a new students uniform for me?"

We all looked at each other carefully wondering if the uniform would be for the new singer. My mind went to the purple haired boy again.

" Sure." I said "Where would we leave it?" I asked

"There is a new student coming he doesn't live far off from you Miku you cant miss his home all the movers are still out there."

I nodded "I know where it is"

"Alright then. Here is the receipt." he said handing over a white piece of paper with his signature on it "Ill see you all on Monday!" He said running off into the crowd of people.

"Well that was awkward..." Gumi mumbled as I shrugged

"He seemed busy. I bet with school starting on Monday hes all stressed out." Luka shrugged. "Lets just get the uniforms and off to the food court we go!" She smiled grabbing our arms, dragging us with her Rin giggling beside her. Yuuki's shop is owned by a nice old lady named Yuuki Kasuragi. She makes all of our uniforms to our fit and any design we want at a good price and of course she happens to be a close friend of mine. Luka dragged us into the small store. every inch was covered in uniforms or mannequins in school clothes and there behind the small counter sat Yuuki with her ever so present smile.

"YUUKI!" Luka sang loudly walking up to the counter Yuuki looked up her beautiful cat greens eyes scanned the room landing on me for a while, smiling before going back to Luka.

"No need to yell Megurine" she laughed "What do you need girls?" she said as we all lined up near the counter.

"Our uniforms" we all said in unison Yuuki laughed a melodic laugh.

"Yes. Yes of course." she said going to the back, coming out with four bags "Let me see..." she said checking the names on the bags "Megurine, Gumi, Rin, and Hatsune" she read them off in order handing the bags to each of us. "And you have already payed for them. So there if you need anything else dont hesitate to come back." We nodded bowing "Thank you Kasuragi-san"

"Yuuki. Izuma-sensei asked me to retrieve a uniform for him." I handed her the receipt as she fixed her glasses looking carefully at it.

"Ahh yes, yes." she mumbled leaving for more than five minutes and coming back with another bag much taller than ours. "Here it is Miku dear. May I ask that you please deliver it at once?"

I nodded "Why yes" I said politely.

She smiled "Thank you Miku. Now go on little ones."

We all smiled "BYE YUUKI!" We sang together running out the door. After that the hours passed by quickly we went to the food court to many other stores where we had to drag Luka out before she claimed everything as hers.

"Time to go!" Luka finally said running out the malls doors where the guys were already waiting by the car.

"Finally" Kiyoteru mumbled as we all got in the car

"Don't blame us we love to shop" Luka said

"Umm... Kiyoteru?"

"Yea?" he said as he started driving out of the parking lot

"You think we can swing by the new neighbors home? I need to give the new student their uniform..."

He nodded "Alright. Then off to the party after that."

"What uniform?" Kaito asked me as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I dont know. Izuma-sensei just asked to pick it up and deliver it. He never said who it was for and what uniform it was."

"It could be a drama uniform" both the twins said

"Or the art uniform" Gumi mumbled

"Maybe." I said as Kiyoteru parked just outside the neighbors home.

"Ill be back in a few." I said jumping out taking the uniform with me.

"Ill come with you" Kaito jumped out after me ans the others whoooed us. Except Len he wasn't happy.

I rolled my eyes "Children" Kaito just laughed as we walked up the driveway past the moving vans to knock on the door. Footsteps were heard from inside as I knocked again. The door opened and the boy with the purple hair appeared.

"Yes?" He asked looking me over then throwing a glance towards kaito

"Umm here" I said handing over the bag

"Whats this?" he asked looking at it cautiously.

"A uniform. Izuma-sensei asked me to bring it to you." He seemed to recognize Senseis name and took the bag gently from my hands his finger tips brushing against mine, sending a tingle running through me, making me feel giddy, almost hyper.

"Thank you." He said

"Welcome" I smiled, as he smiled back at me.

"Come on Miku the party is going to start soon." Kaito cut in grabbing my hand starting to pull me away from the purple haired boy.

"Oh yea.." I mumbled . "Well goodbye." I smiled waving at him as Kaito pulled me away. The boy waved at me closing the door as we got in the van.

"What a strange boy..." Rin said as Kiyoteru drove us to the party.

"A sexy piece of meat" Luka winked at me

"Luka you think every man with a pulse is a sexy piece of meat." Gumi said

"NO I DON'T!" Luka wailed as we all laughed Kiyoteru calming her down as he drove past a gate revealing a beautifully decorated driveway , rose bushes lining the pathway as it slowly led us to a dark Gothic mansion almost a castle. We were all speechless as Kiyoteru parked in the designated area.

"This is amazing..." Kaito said helping me out of the van along with the others. I nodded wonder whose home this is... I thought to myself.

"Hey Luka... who invited you to this party?" I asked

"A friend you know.. that girl who tried joining the group last year. She invited us and a whole bunch of other kids at school. This isn't her home she just rented this place from someone in town. Apparently the guy that owns this goes to our school he just doesn't want to live here so far away but she said that he might move in after the new year."

Len scoffed "With a place like this I would've moved in already. Right Miku?" he winked as I just smiled and nodded.

"lets go guys!" Luka urged us across the pathway and into the mansion. As we entered we could hear the music coming from deep inside. The entrance was very Gothic literally a small piece of a Gothic castle mixed with a room in the Palace of Versailles there was a staircase lined with gold and the railing black just like the steps and the curtains were black and lined with gold it seemed like the whole theme of the entrance was black lined with gold. A girl with red hair and a matching red dress came out from where the music originated from.

"You're finally here!" she smiled her red ruby lips curling up into a smile. "Come on lets go everyone has been waiting for you!" She ushered us into a room filled with many of our classmates. Now this room was different instead of black and gold it was a blood red with black. Classmates where scattered everywhere some sitting next to the bar and some where just seated on the futons and love seats, the furniture seemed ancient but fit perfectly in this setting. "Now there are a few rules guys, you cant go exploring anywhere else just stay in the room and the bathroom is just through that door" she pointed to the side "And dont wreck anything cuz this place was already too expensive to rent and if you break the furniture I'm dead." she laughed as though it was a joke " and of course have fun!" she smiled dragging Luka with her.

Everyone scattered leaving me alone as Kaito left to speak to a few of his basketball buddies. I looked around the room it was huge and very huge it was a ballroom and it was bigger than both my living room, kitchen, bathroom and the second story of my house combined. not to mention my room, compared to this my room looked like a cramped shack in the wilderness. I stared at the dance floor where some classmates where already grinding up against each other. I sighed i never liked parties... i wanted to stay deep in my room where it was dark and solitary. i may seem fun all the time but all i want is peace and quiet. A thought popped into my mind as hours passed by and I had just sat in the corner of the room scanning everyone Kaito coming to me every few minutes to see if I was alright I just smiled and nodded urging him to go with his buddies and he listened, maybe I could slip out when no one could see me I thought as I slipped into the shadows and out the door into the entrance. I stretched my arms Maybe I could see what was up the stairs... the party wouldn't end for awhile and no one but Kaito would tell I'm gone and even then he'd think i might be in the bathroom. I quietly climbed up the stairs my fingers trailing the wooden rail as i went further and further up. This part of the house was completely different as I reached the top of the stairs. straight ahead was a hallway that was very long and antique vases tables furniture and curtains lined the walls along with many doors lining each side of the hallway. I walked past each door checking whether they were opened but each one i passed through was locked.

"So much for exploring..." I mumbled as a few minutes passed and i reached the end of the hallway where there the hallway split one door on the right and another on the left. I went to the one on the right first.

"Seems like all the doors are locked..." I trailed off as I walked to the other door curling my fingers on the knob and turning it to find the door open. I smiled opening the door slowly careful as to not make any noise. This room was amazingly beautiful, a huge four poster bed was right the middle of the room which was the same size as mine. I walked into the room fully to see the room illuminated by the moon.

"Wow.." I sighed moving around the room from the closet ,which had mens clothes inside... mainly the color purple, to the bed which had curtains tied to the post a beautiful deep purple as was most of everything in the room. The color of royalty I thought, ironically. I turned to the fire place and just above it was a portrait of a man, a woman, and a small boy which seemed like their son. The man had hair as long as mine tied up into a pony tail and the deep rich color of purple almost black. I turned to the woman, she was beautiful her skin perfect like those on the marble statues in Italy and her hair a pretty red I turned to look at the boy, he looked around five, his hair was a lighter purple than his fathers but he had his mothers soft features but he had his fathers eyes.. a purple so beautiful they looked like gems and his mothers where a deep red almost a bloody chocolate brown. I smiled as i turned to look out the window a beautiful landscape filled with trees, a dark forest just like in a fairytale, rose bushes just behind the mansion. I sighed making my way across the room when a book on the bedside desk caught my eye. I walked to it the cover was old but when I opened the cover my eyes widened, pictures of us covered the first few pages. All the Vocaloids where in there. I turned the pages to find pictures of myself in my uniform and many of me in my Cantarella outfit my golden crown sparkling under the stages lights, Kaitos face cut out from all of them. My mind raced, Who the hell lived here? I thought quickly my mind racing trying to find answers. I quickly closed the book and ran out the door into the hallway and down the stairs where I saw Kaito about to go outside the door.

"Kaito!" I shouted his name as I ran down the stairs He turned to look at me

"Hatsune!" he smiled rushing towards me, embracing me "we've been looking for you! Everyone is leaving already." he grabbed my arm and lead me towards the van. "Where were you Hatsune?" he asked as I saw Kiyoteru drag a drunk Luka into the van as she yelled that she didn't want to go home.

"I was just walking around..." I said not wanting to mention what I found in the room , I wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place.

"He...ehe...heya Hatsune Miku... Miku Hatsune... Miki.. CHIBBII!" Luka yelled from inside the van.

"How much did she drink?" I asked opening the van door to reveal Rin, Len, and Gumi covering their ears from Luka's yelling.

"Enough for her to have a major hang over tomorrow." Kaito said.

"KAITO LOVES MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Luka sang as Kiyoteru tried keeping her quiet once he started driving the van.

"Shut up Luka!" Kaito yelled back as he blushed his pale cheeks turning a rosy red.

I just smiled resting my head on the window trying to figure out why those pictures where there... I turned back to see the mansion my eyes automatically turning to the room, I gasped silently, the moon illuminated the room and a shadow stood at the window watching us drive away into the night.


	3. The Newcomer

"Miku..." a voice said in my sleep. "Miku... wake up." the voice said again.

"No..." I mumbled back.

"Miku, Kaito is here and he says he'll break down this door if you dont get up."

In that instant I sat up to see Kiyoteru standing over me smirking. "Well that woke you up." he said taking my hand and pulling me up to stand by him.  
"He better not break down my door." I said rubbing my eyes trying to get the sleepiness to go away.

"Don't worry Hatsune. I wont." I turned to see Kaito leaning on the door frame.

I stuck out my tongue at him "Even if you did you know id kick your ass."

He smiled "Yea I know."

I walked into the bathroom grabbing a tooth brush, brushing my teeth. "Any who did you let him in Kiyoteru?" I asked him once I rinsed my mouth.

He shook his head "I didn't when I awoke he was letting himself in.

"You gave me key Miku, remember?" Kaito said walking into my closet and handing me some jeans and a blue shirt.

"I dont remember ever giving you one..." I mumbled taking the clothes from him and closing the bathroom door as I changed.

"Well it seems like you did Miku." Kiyoteru laughed from behind the door

"I dont think so..." I said putting on the clothes and stepping out of the bathroom. "Where are we going today?" i asked putting on my shoes.

"Well we kinda have to get our lockers ready for tomorrow and we have to get our room clean." Kiyoteru said looking down at his phone. "Everyone said they'd meet us at the school in less than in hour so in about thirty minutes."

I nodded grabbing my hair brush and pulling my hair loose. "Well what should we do in the meantime?" The brush combed through my hair easily as I placed it in a high pony tail, the loose hairs framing my face. Kaito came over to me placing both of his hands on each sides of my waist.

"We can stay home." his blue eyes sparkled as he looked down at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as, feeling his warm touch on my waist. Kiyoteru coughed behind us. Kaito smirked, turning around to look at him as I quickly squirmed out of his grip and out my bedroom door.

"How about we do what you said Kiyoteru, and start everything early so that we wont have to be so crowded in the school." I said grabbing my school books which i would leave in my locker. "Sure." they both said walking down the staircase.

"Do we need anything else?"Kiyoteru shook his head smirking as he took his jacket, putting it on as he grabbed his keys.

"Whats so funny?"I glared at him as everyone left the house locking it behind us.

"Oh nothing." He said opening the van.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" I yelled running towards the vans door prying it open, sitting down.

Kaito laughed "No one is taking the seat away from you Hatsune." He winked getting in the back seat of the van.

"Seems like he wont fight you for it like Luka does." Kiyoteru said getting in the front seat. He started the van, backing up out of my drive way, driving towards the school. We where there within minutes as he parked the car in the senior lot of the Academy lot.

"There's a lot of people here today.." Kaito mumbled getting out of the van as a group of freshman and sophomore girls passed by Kaito giggling and whispering to themselves, looking back at him as they went inside the school.

"Seems like the girls are still after you Mr. Shion." I winked at him. " Not interested." he said pulling his scarf tighter around his neck. "ohh then who are you interested in?" Kiyoteru said locking his van as he came to join us. Kaito looked at me then nervously looked back at Kiyoteru who was smirking evilly at him. Kaito just rolled his eyes and walked into the school as we laughed following him.

"Dang... he wasn't kidding about there being a lot of people..." I said looking around the hallway.

"There are mainly freshman getting to know the school before tomorrow." He said walking up to his locker where Kaito was already working on his. All of our lockers were together that's how the Academy made it for us since we're the school's pride and joy. I reached for my locker, whom Kaito had already opened since I never figured out how to use the combination lock, I placed all the books inside and slammed the locker door shut.

"You done?" Kaito asked leaning against a locker his arm crossed.

"yea just needed to put the books in the locker." We both turned to look at Kiyoteru who was arranging pictures of us in his locker. "Done yet Kiyoteru?" we said in unison as he nodded, slamming the door shut, walking towards us.

"Yes. Lets go to the classroom." we all nodded walking along the crowd of newbies who just turned to stare at us. Kaito didn't hesitate to grab my hand and pull me to him as some freshman boys were checking me over. "Kaito its not like they're going to steal her." Kiyoteru said opening the door for us as we stepped into the music room.

"Well they stare too much." he grumbled as I took my hand away from his and moved over to my guitar case.

"Well this is all I came for." I said grabbing the case.

"Do we have to wait for the others?" Kaito asked.

Kiyoteru nodded checking his phone. "Uhh yea we're supposed to since Izuma-sensei is going to come speak to us about something new that's coming." he shrugged

"Sounds suspicious to me." we turned to see Gumi come in her green on black shirt and jeans followed by the twins and Luka.

"Seems like everyone is here." Kiyoteru said as Luka came to sit behind me, Rin, and Gumi.

"It's too early to be dealing with this." Luka grumbled as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Hangover, huh?" I asked mockingly as she just nodded her head.

"Well..." Gumi began when Izuma-sensei came in through the door.

"Well good morning students!" he smiled at us his voice had a tone of excitement to it that he really never had before.

"Goodmorning." we all replied in unision standing to bow.

"Ahh such perfect harmony!" he laughed as his tone became serious but the excitement never left his voice.

"Well i wanted you all to come here so that I could tell you the good news." we all looked at each other. "Well as you already know we need a new singer, and being that we already have enough girls... I took it upon myself to look for the best and I found someone who happens to live here know and will make a great addition to the group." he smiled as though he expected us to be as excited as he was.

"Well.. get on with it." Luka groaned as she rubbed her forehead on my shoulder.

"Ahh yes. Well I chose a newcomer to town who happens to be a male. His name is Kamui Gakupo and he is the new male singer of Vocaloid!" he grinned as though it would bring us all excitement.

"Well where is he?" Luka said annoyed.

"Well.. he is supposed to be here now but.." just as he spoke the door swung open slowly revealing the purple haired man that lived just near me. 


	4. Hello, Kamui Gakupo

"Hello." Gakupo spoke to us all.

"Hello" I responded back immediately and he turned to look at me. Glancing me over a small smirk seemed to claim his lips, but as quickly as it came it left. I could sense Kaito and Kiyoteru become uneasy.

"Well as I said I want to introduce you to your new singer Kamui Gakupo." we all bowed our heads as he did the same. "Well I shall leave you all to get acquainted as I have to get ready for tomorrow. Now get along kids and I will see you tomorrow." Izuma-sensei said as he quickly left the room leaving us with the newcomer.

"Well heya Gakupo." Len said coming up to speak to him.

"Hello." Gakupo replied as everyone in the group ,except for Kiyoteru, Kaito, and myself, went to speak to Gakupo. Both Kiyoteru and Kaito came to stand close to me.

"He doesn't seem that bad..." Kiyoteru whispered to the both of us.

Kaito just shrugged "As long as he doesn't hurt any of us and he doesn't so anything stupid it'll be fine." I leaned my head on Kaitos hand sneaking a peek at Gakupo. He was tall and his long purple hair was put back in a high pony tail but he wasnt as lean as most of the kids here but he was taller and he had this build to him that made him so attractive. Just as I thought that he turned to look at me. I quickly blushed and buried my face in Kaitos arm.

"You okay?" Kaito asked as I stood, grabbing the guitar case.

"Yea I'm fine." I laughed as Kiyoteru rolled his eyes at me mockingly.

"Hey guys!" Luka came over to us. "Come and meet Gakupo! He is so cool!" she said pushing us towards him. "He's traveled the world and he has been singing all over, just like you Miku." she grinned and winked at me.

"Oh really?" I said as I came to stand in front of him.

"Yes." he replied. "I have been singing since I was a child from America to Romania." I nodded avoiding his stare, when he said Romania I immediately thought of the boy and his parents and of my parents.

"Well we all welcome you to the Academy and we hope you find Vocaloid a great group as we all get along." I finished moving away from him to stand next to Kaito and Kiyoteru. Gakupo simply smirked again as Luka regained his attention.

"Seems like Luka has a new boy toy Kiyoteru." I nudged his arm as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not her babysitter. I'm leaving." he said mumbling his goodbyes as he walked out the classroom.

"Hey wait up!" I said quickly leaving the room Kaito on my heels. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm, entwining mine with his.

"So where are we going for lunch?" I asked them both as Kaito grabbed a hold of my belt with his finger, not letting go as we walked out of the school.

"We can eat at that restaurant with the great burgers you like, Hatsune." Kaito said as Kiyoteru opened the van.

"Well its all up to Hiyama." He turned to look at me as I winked.

"Sure whatever the lady wishes." he winked back at me as we got in the van. Kiyoteru started drove us to the restaurant and we got there just in time before the lunch rush. We looked over our menus as we all ordered the same thing.

"So..." I began "How do you all like Gakupo?" I asked casually playing with Kaitos scarf. Kiyoteru looked at me quickly then at Kaito who seemed to have become tense and was staring at the table.

"Well we really dont know anything about him yet but as of now I think he is a bit odd." Kiyoteru said as Kaito put his arm around my shoulders.

" I dont trust him. The way he looks at you doesn't sit well with me." Kaito said his grip tightening around my shoulders. We all remained quiet until the waitress brought us our food.

"Thank you." I told her as she left.

"Finally." Kaito mumbled as he removed his arm from around me and started eating.

"hungry much?" I asked him as Kiyoteru laughed picking up a fry from his plate and shoving it in his mouth.

"Well I haven't eaten since this morning" Kaito said as he took a bite from his hamburger letting out a little moan as he bit. I laughed grabbing a fry, eating it.

"Seems like your enjoying that more than any girl you've ever had" Kiyoteru said taking a bite from his own. Kaito glared at him.

"That's not true." he said as he took another bite.

"Oh really?" Kiyoteru responded as I bit into mine, a rush of delicious flavors flooding my mouth. mhmm.

"Miku is way better than anything." Kaito said as he shoved three fries in his mouth. My eyes widened my cheeks burning up.

"Shut up Kaito!" I said smacking the back of his head with my hand.

"Sorry." he mumbled, ducking his head still eating his food. Kiyoteru glanced at him throwing me a questioning smirk, wanting to know what had happened but I just mouthed that I would tell him later. I went back to eating the food, the sun was all low in the sky when we stopped telling jokes and laughing at each others stories when we heard someone call to us.

"HEY GUYS!" we looked up to see Luka and the others, including Gakupo, bounding towards us.

"Shit." i mumbled as they came to stand near us.

"You guys should've of told us you were coming here! We could've left together." she grinned

"Yea!" Len pouted at me his face so adorable as always.

"Sorry" i mumbled as I drank from my water.

"Well to bad." Kaito said as he threw his napkin onto his plate.

"We where just about to leave. Right guys?" he turned to look at Kiyoteru.

"Yeah, we just finished and well I was going to give Miku and Kaito a ride home." he said as I nodded.

"Well you can give Miku a ride and Kaito can come with us." Rin said as Gumi nodded

"Yeah. Kaito you can stay with us, you can get to know Gakupo." she smiled at Kaito who merely placed his arm back around my shoulder.

"I cant. I'm staying with Miku tonight." he simply said as he kissed my forehead, sending shiver run through me.

Luka grinned "Ahh alright" she winked at us.

"I'm staying over too." Kiyoteru butted in standing up and placing some bills on the table. Luka frowned

"Why?" she asked

"Because I want to and well I need to get some work done and I cant get that done at my home." he said as Kaito stood, grabbing my hand pulling me up.

"Okay." Luka smiled as they let us out of the booth. I slid out, smacking right into Gakupo

"Sorry." i mumbled as Kaito was about to pull me away Gakupo caught my hand, a shiver so intense, more than when even Kaito touched me crept up my spine and a weird sensation filled my belly whether with pleasure or fear I do not know but I liked it.

"Are you alright?" he asked bending to grab my chin softly with his hand as he scanned my face over. I nodded, blushing fiercely at his soft touch, his eyes glancing at me with a lovers gaze.

"Let her go." Kaito said coming to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me away from Gakupo, our hands lingering on each others as Kaito pulled me away turning me to break our hands apart and most of all his penetrating gaze. Kiyoteru opened the door for us as we stepped out of the restaurant.

"What was that?" Kiyoteru said opening the door as Kaito pulled me into the back seat with him.

"Be careful Miku..." he said softly entwining my fingers with his. I simply nodded as I noticed Kiyoteru was staring at me from the mirror giving me a questioning glance. I simply shook my head, burying it in Kaitos chest as Kiyoteru drove us home.


	5. Back to School

_**So this is basically more than one day stuck in one chapter. I decided to make it longer because I haven't posted much of anything new at all for this story since I have been so into Society of War and Lust (which is my Vampire Knight fanfiction). I do appreciate everyone who has read this story so far. **_

_**I do not own Vocaloid. I simply own this story and the characters that I came up with.**_

* * *

Kiyoteru parked the van in the driveway as he unlocked the doors to let us out. I wriggled out of Kaitos embrace, walking up to the door and opening it. "Come on guys!" I yelled walking in. "No need to yell princess. " Kiyoteru said taking off his jacket. "Its her home, she can do whatever she wishes." Kaito said. "Ummm Kaito I forgot my guitar can you please get it for me?" I asked him. "Sure Hatsune." he said taking the keys from Kiyoteru, leaving us. " So whats this about you and Kaito sleeping together?" Kiyoteru smirked at me as we walked into the kitchen. I blushed fiercely "It was a one time thing." I groaned. It really wasnt a one time thing... it happened whenever he or I felt lonely and we needed to feel loved... I blushed even more. "Shut up Kiyoteru!" I mumbled now as I grabbed a cookie from the jar shoving it in my mouth. "I sent Kaito out so we could talk about Gakupo." I said "Ahhh. Yea. I dont like the way he looks at you and the way he glares at Kaito.. its like he has a grudge or something against him." he said I nodded "Yea.. we need to figure out who he really is and what he is doing here. It is no coincidence that he is here in town and that he joined the group." Kiyoteru simply nodded "We can start looking into this tomorrow when we go back to school." he finished as Kaito came into the kitchen placing my guitar case near the table. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked glancing at us as I grabbed my guitar case, moving it to the living room and sitting down. "We were speaking about the songs we are performing tomorrow." Kiyoteru said coming to sit next to me. Kaito smirked "Izuma-sensei just switched the songs on us you know. Instead of the original songs we were going to perform, we now will only perform one as a group and another with Hatsune and myself then the new guy will perform a song he wrote by himself." I groaned "Why does he always o this!?" I groaned slumping down into the couch. "Which songs are they then?" Kiyoteru asked "Its Love is War for the group song, Cantarella for both Hatsune and myself and we dont know yet what song the new guy is going to sing." I groaned again "I dont want to sing Cantarella.. to much dancing and it talks about Kaito raping me." I pouted "Well its almost dark now.." Kiyoteru said "I might as well go home now..." he trailed off. I grinned "you want to stay here dont you?" I asked He smiled back " well if you insist" he winked "Well if he gets to stay then I get to stay to!" Kaito announced "Very well." I said standing up "You all want to stay in my room or in the guest room?" i asked "Your room." they said in unison as they followed me up the stairs and into the blue room. Kiyoteru and Kaito already knew what to do as they walked around the room changing into their pajamas and making their beds on the wide floor. I went into the closet and locked it behind me as i changed into pajamas, coming out to find them already in their makeshift beds on the floor. "Well you guys know your way around here dont you guys?" I asked stepping over them to turn off the lamp light and to climb into the bed. They both mumbled a few words as they fell asleep. I lay in bed remembering the mansion and the purple haired boy from the picture... for some reason that boy and Gakupo seemed so familiar...

"MIKU!" a voice called "WHAA?" I groaned burying my face into something soft and limp. "Wake up! We are so going to be late to the assembly!" at that moment my head popped up and i dashed out of my bed to stumble into both Kiyoteru and Kaito who were already dressed in their uniforms. I ran from the bathroom into the shower, to the closet, back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and to dry my hair and back into the closet to change into my Love is War uniform and to place my boots on and leggings. " calm down Miku!" Kiyoteru said trying to grab my arm but i just pushed him away running into the bathroom and fixing my hair into the way it has to be with the uniform. Kaito finally grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest "Calm down Hatsune. We still have an hour left we must have to leave early but you dont have to get yourself hurt because of it." I groaned well I'm done now." I said pulling away from him and grabbing my bag, guitar case, and my head pieces and placing them on my hair. "Well lets go everyone." Kiyoteru said giving me a cookie as I shoved i ate it walking down the stairs and out the door into Kiyoterus van. "Come on guys!" I yelled "We need to get our headsets before it starts!" They came out the door locking it behind them as they came into the van and took their seats. Kiyoteru drove us to the school where there were already a flock of students near the entrance of the theater waiting for the bell to ring and the doors to open. We quickly got out of the van, walking towards the back door of the theater when a group pf junior girls and guys yelled out "THEYRE HERE!" Kaito cursed under his breath and hurriedly pulled out the theater keys letting us all in before the mob trampled us over. "This is getting harder to avoid every year." Kiyoteru grimaced as the mob banged on the door. "They better keep their hands off you Miku." Kaito mumbled as we walked towards the backroom where we kept all the costumes and headsets of everyone. We entered the room to find everyone else already getting ready for the assembly. "MIKU!" Luka grinned running towards me to grip me into a bear hug. "You guys made it! We all thought you guys where going to be late." she said pulling me towards a seat to fix my hair and the hair pieces. " You can never really put these things on." she mumbled as Kaito walked past Gakupo glaring at him as he went to grab his head set. "Kaito" I said "Yes Hatsune?" he replied coming to me , getting on his knee in front of me, staring up at me. I blushed as he smirked, winking. "Will you please get me my head set.." I trailed off as he came closer to my face gently placing his forehead against mine. "Anything for my princess." he whispered softly kissing my lips as i blushed fiercely. he chuckled standing up. I looked at everyone who was staring at me... Gakupo was the only one with a hurt expression, as though it hurt him to see me with Kaito. "Well when were you planning on telling us?" Luka said coming to stand in front of me, blocking Gakupo from my eyesight. "Umm... What?" i replied, confused. "When were you two going to tell us that you and Kaito are lovers." she said My eyes widened "what are you.." I began "We needn't tell you what we do Luka." Kaito came to me pushing Luka out of the way as I stood. " We didnt want to tell anyone because we wanted to keep it a secret." he simply said as I stared at him. " Right Hatsune?" he asked as he put on my head set. I just nodded completely confused as to what was happening. Kiyoteru just rolled his eyes at Kaito from across the room and gave me an apologetic smile. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!?" Len wailed. "You knew she was mine no matter what Len." Kaito said placing his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him so my hands were on his chest. " Well I knew this would happen someday." Gumi said fixing her skirt. "You to were all over each other for the longest of time." Just when Kaito was about to respond Izuma-sensei came into the room. "Well kids its time!" he sang turning to look at Gakupo "Ahh that uniform suits you well Gakupo." he said I turned to look at Gakupo fully he looked like a samurai with his uniform... almost like a prince. "Come on everyone. Gakupo of course you will wait until it is time for you to come out or you can watch the performance in the first row." he said. "I would wish to see the performance." he simply said walking out of the room. "Alright.." Izuma-sensei trailed off. "Well come on everyone!" he grinned. we all nodded and stepped outside and into the stage. The velvet blood red curtains blocked the view of the theater but either way we could hear the students on the other side. "Well kids break a leg!" Izuma-sensei grinned as we all took our places. "Remember Miku. You have to lead everyone and take control." he said as he fixed my uniform and my hair before he left the stage. "Ready guys?" i asked them turning to glance at Kaito at my side who smiled at me "You are in big trouble Shion." i said as he smirked "I know Hatusne." I turned to look ahead of me, turning on the headset as the blood red curtains parted revealing hundreds of students staring, cheering, calling out to us. The music started...

_**There's nowhere for it to go anymore, the heat of this love**_

_***twirls***_

_**The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor**_

_**The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color**_

_***slides hand out towards the audience like a rainbow amongst a storm***_

_**The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?**_

_***places hand on chest***_

_**I know this - but what should I do?**_

_***turns to Kaito, grabs his hand as he takes my place and starts dancing with the others, as I sing and dance among them... their leader***_

_**How can I, what should I...**_

_**What an idiot... I am**_

_*** stares out to the audience to find Gakupo staring at me... I avoid his gaze as i move around the stage***_

_**Let's go, this is war**_

_**Just seeing you so happy...!**_

_**Ardent love is a sin**_

_***Kaito grabs me***_

_**I'll show you my feelings**_

_***he kisses my neck softly, like a lover to his mate, as the audience wooos at us***_

_**The megaphone I shouted into has broken**_

_**However much I stretch, I'm not in your field of vision**_

_**Ah, the sky cleared before I knew it and it doesn't suit me**_

_**I can't hold my feelings back**_

_*** I grab Kaitos arm and pull him to me as i kiss his neck, letting him go, moving on to Len and kissing his cheek as he kisses mine***_

_**How can I, what should I...**_

_**Because I'm not going to cry**_

_**I love you**_

_**I'm fighting, shooting for the heart**_

_*** I move to the center of the stage as everyone surrounds me at my sides, we dance and sing***_

_**I didn't choose this way**_

_*** we twirl***_

_**I'll show you how my skirt flutters**_

_**And steal your gaze away**_

_*** we beckon the crowd to come to us***_

_**Prepare for a counterattack**_

_**I'm fighting a losing battle**_

_**Love is blindness**_

_**Your kiss opens my eyes**_

_*** blow a kiss to the crowd as they do the same to us, we twirl one more time and we pose as the curtains close covering us up, the song ends and the crowd explodes with cheers***_

"That was amazing!" Izuma-sensei grinned at us. "Miku, what a great leader you are! And all of you, you are all perfect and amazing it makes me happy that you are all my family!" we all smiled breathing in tired. "Well come on Kaito, Miku you both need to get dress and the rest of you your uniforms are in the changing room. Kaito Miku your uniforms are in the back room where there is more room. Now hurry and take turns changing its almost time to get on stage!" he grinned as we all went our ways. Kaito following me. "Well you want to go first or I can go first." I said walking into the room walking towards a table that had all my things for the uniform on it and a hanger where the costume was. "You know we can change together Miku." he said, closing the door behind him. I nodded "i know..." i trailed off taking off my boots and leggings first. As i took off my necktie and put on the crown, Kaito came up from behind me turning me and placing me on the table so that my legs wound around his waist and he was within them. I blushed "Stop it Kaito..." i whispered trying to turn away from him but his grip was tight. "Don't struggle Miku.." he whispered unbuttoning my shirt, gently kissing his way down between my small breasts." Kaito.." I moaned. "You like this dont you?" he asked his tongue moving around my chest like an expert. I simply nodded my head. "good." he brought my face close to his and kissed me softly. " You can wait until later cant you my dear princess?"he asked taking off my shirt and my skirt. " get dressed princess." he winked as he let me go, walking to where his costume was. I slide off the table slowly grabbing the skirt of the costume and putting it on. I then grabbed the torso part and put it on also. my shoes... I thought. "Your shoes are over here Hatsune." he said I turned to see him fully in his costume. "Ive always loved that costume on you.." I trailed off as I grabbed the heels and ribbons putting them on tightly so they wont come off. "I know." he winked I laughed grabbing the arm sleeves and placing them on. "Good thing i cant get you to take it all off." i said mockingly walking out of the room as he was about to say something. "Ready Miku?" Izuma-sensei asked as i got on stage, the crowd behind the curtain cheering for more. "Yea." i replied moving onto the stage, Kaito coming out the room to follow me. "Lets make this count Miku." he winked as we both took our positions. "Good luck guys!" Izuma-sensei said as the curtains parted revealing the same faces, all riled up with excitement. I looked at the first row watching my friends and Gakupo... his gaze so intent... The music began to play and we danced, moving around the stage as Kaito began to sing...

_**Our lines of sight intersect**_

_**within this closed world.**_

_**Although you play dumb,**_

_**I can almost feel your infatuation.**_

_**Hiding my burning heart, I approach you.**_

_**Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.**_

_**I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.**_

_**I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice.**_

_**Thinking that my words are pure,**_

_**you've let your guard down.**_

_**Even if it were a potent poison,**_

_**I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down.**_

_**There's no place to escape from this rusty chain;**_

_**the more you fight against the ticking of the clock's second hand , the harder it gets.**_

_**If I slip you into the deep bushes,**_

_**you'll probably be violated by the scent of our mixing sweats**_

_**I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.**_

_**I now peak into the small crevice and capture you.**_

_**I slipped you into the deep bushes**_

_**and you are now being violated by the scent of our mixing sweats**_

The crowd erupts in cheers, yells, and applauds as Kaito helps me stand straight, our hands entwined as we bow to the crowd waving and smiling. "Good job princess." Kaito whispers in my ear as I glance at Gakupo who has a grim expression on his face. The curtains closed as Izuma-sensei came running towards us "That was amazing kids!" he grinned "You two have been practicing haven't you?" he asked his grin becoming wider. "We have Sensei." Kaito said grabbing my hand, pulling me out from the stage. "Well you better get dressed quick! Gakupo will be performing soon and I need you both as senior members, to analyze his potential. Not that he needs any." he added as we both said alright. We both changed into our uniforms and joined our group I glanced down the row to find Gakupo missing as we took our seats. "The new guy went back stage once you guys finished the performance. " Len said "I wonder if hes as good as Izuma-sensei says. " Rin added. Gumi shrugged as Kiyoteru switched seats with him. The curtains parted and Izuma-senei appeared, a microphone in hand. "Welcome to our school newcomers and welcome back to our sophomores, juniors, and seniors!" he announced as cheers and yells rang through the auditorium. "I know you have all heard of the rumors about there being a new vocaloid and the rumors are true. I am proud and excited to introduce Kamui Gakupo to this academy!" he grinned as Gakupo came into view. His hair caught up in a high piny tail and his uniform spotless, making him appear much more sexier and appealing. Music started playing as Gakupo grabbed a guitar and started playing "Breathe?" we all said as Kaito glared at him "That's my song..." he mumbled under his breath. Gakupo smirked a breathtaking smirk his head cocked to the side as he and the band played the intro of the song. and he began to sing...

_**languidly, you can't get anything started**_

_**this feeling of frustration that no one understands**_

_**you gave up even trying to express it in words**_

_**days that just get wasted away**_

_**today that passed by in laziness**_

_**getting buried away in a past that cannot be undone**_

_**is your fragile soul**_

_**stop swallowing it all anymore**_

_**your stomach is already filled with air**_

_**that which is pressuring your heart that one phrase**_

_**that one wish**_

_**just let it out**_

_**if you stifle all you emotions and swallow even your breath**_

_**ah, you can't cry out properly**_

_**you want to break away, but you don't want to move**_

_**as if your shadow has been sewed to the ground**_

_**the one who made the stitches**_

_**wasn't that yourself from before?**_

_**why don't you stop doing this?**_

_**seriously, stop glancing away from what you really want**_

_**where is the exit? the tunnel is dark and long**_

_**no, that's not it. you have just been standing still with your eyes closed**_

_**don't you see? it's pointless to keep worrying**_

_**ah, there is no way you can fly out like that**_

_**"if I say it out loud, I'd lose"**_

_**why would you think that?**_

_**that which is pressuring your heart that one phrase**_

_**that one wish**_

_**just let it out**_

_**if you stifle all you emotions and swallow even your breath**_

_**ah, you can't cry out properly**_

_**ah, you can't even breath like that**_

The whole school erupted in cheers the girls yelling out his name and other obscenities as Gakupo smirked at me winking as he bowed to the audience. The whole entire performance he glanced at me dedicating as though he purposely dedicated the song to me. Kaito glared at him every time he pointed at me, beckoning me with his finger. I turned to look at everyone in the group, their faces in the same expression, full of awe. I looked at Kiyoteru who was glancing at me. We both turned our heads to the stage as the curtains closed. "He...hes great..." I thought as Megurine glanced at us. " That guy is amazing!" she yelled over the yells of the students. "Everyone nodded except Kiyoteru, Kaito, and myself. "Children" Izuma-sensei said standing in front of the curtains. "I welcome you all to the academy and now I will release you for your break so you can become accustomed to our school. I hope we get to see most of each other and I wish you all a good day!" he smiled as everyone filed out of the room quickly half of the students ran to us as we ran back stage to grab our bags. "Alright boys and girls." Izuma-sensei said as we were about to leave the backroom. " I placed Gakupo in each and everyone of your classes except for physical education Miku." he said to me as Gakupo came into the room. I grimaced mentally that means I have to spend all day with him and that means all the guys in our group will have him for physical ed. I just nodded as Kaito placed his arm around my shoulder and Len hooked his finger in my belt as the bell rang announcing the official beginning of break. "I wish you all a very good day and I will see you all during class!" he waved exiting the room leaving us. "Lets go before the drama kids take our spot!" Megurine charged out the door her bags flying everywhere as I shrugged at them all and ran after her. "Megurine slow down!" I yelled as we made our way through the grass across the quad and onto our bench near the music building. Luka threw herself onto the bench just as the drama kids rounded the corner. The drama kids have never liked us, they always say we get all the attention when we suck. In reality it is them who suck and the school actually had a vote on that, I think that's why they hate us soo much too. Luka snickered as the drama kids glared at her I moved to her side smacking her on her forehead. "What'd you do that for Miku!" Luka yelled "That's rude Luka." I frowned at her the drama kids moving away to a bench not far off from ours. "Well they deserve it.." she muttered as the others joined us. "She threw herself on the bench again didnt she?" Gumi asked taking her spot on the bench. "Well they were gonna take it away from us!" Luka yelled Gumi snickered and brought out a copy of her favorite book and started reading. "Always the wild one.." Kiyoteru smirked stepping onto the bench and sitting against the wall. Rin and Len sat next to Kiyoteru poking him and asking him for money so they could buy sweet buns. Kiyoteru was negotiating with them when Kaito came up from behind me placing his arms around my tummy. "Let go Kaito." I said moving away from his grip bumping into Gakupo. "Sorry..." I mumbled walking towards the bench sitting down between Kiyoteru and Len. Len was about to place his arm around me when Kiyoteru beat him, handing some money over to Rin and Len. "Go get your sweet buns." he grinned as Rin and Len jumped off the bench, running towards the snack stand. I leaned into Kiyoteru as his grip tightened. "So we basically have the same schedules we had last year?" Luka asked looking at a paper listing her schedule. She bent down to grab mine comparing it to hers. We all have music class together and I have last period with you which is free period." she said placing it back snatching Gakupo's out of his hand. " Well of course you have all periods with him except for the last one." she muttered giving him back his schedule taking everyone else s except Kaitos who stuffed it down his shirt. "You ain't getting it." he glared at her moving off to stand in front off me. Rin and Len came back with their sweet buns. "Well Rin and Gumi it seems you guys have free period like us and the guys have phys ed together." she handed everyone their schedules. I looked around us many freshman girls and other upperclassmen girls were staring at the guys and many of the guys were staring at us. I reached for Kaitos arm pulling him towards me as i stood up from the bench making him sit in my place as I spread his legs apart moving closer to him. Kaito placed his hands on my hips as I bent my head to kiss his hair. "Miku..." he murmured as my hand slipped up his chest, his grip tightening on my waist, pulling me closer to him so his face was buried in my chest. I quickly stuck my hand in his shirt and took the schedule as I broke his grip and ran towards Luka who was staring at us. "Got it!" I grinned handing it to her "Now that's my girl!" she yelled as everyone else burst out into laughter, even Gakupo seemed to smile at Kaitos pouty face. "That wasnt fair Hatsune!" he grumbled his arms across his chest. "Well you, Miku, and Gakupo have lit class together!" she grinned looking over his schedule "And of course you have phys ed with the rest of the guys." she said handing me back the schedule as i feigned giving it back to as he reached for it i snatched it back. "Stop it.." he mumbled under his breath as I bent over to whisper in his ear aware that everyone was staring at us. "Come on Shion... dont pout..." I murmured silently kissing his ear, i felt him stiffen. " Want to stay over tonight?" I whispered lowly so no one could hear. He simply nodded turning to look at me as I stepped back just as the bell rang for class to start aware that Gakupo was close enough to hear that I blushed. "Alright guys!" Luka jumped up "we have homeroom together so lets go!" she yelled running towards the performing arts building which happens to be our and the drama kids homeroom.

_**So there is chapter five for those who care and actually read this fanfiction of mine. Can't believe Kaito actually falls for Miku's tricks XD anyways, thank you all for reading and please leave a review or favorite and follow if you all wish. :3 Until later Vocaloid lovers!**_


End file.
